


The Appeal of A Boy Hostage

by LoliTurk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliTurk/pseuds/LoliTurk
Summary: Every Gotham rogue worth their salt has kidnapped a Robin at some point and the Red Hood figured it was his turn. Although he wasn't expecting Tim to look that good tied up.Bondage, costume kink, and Dom/Sub tones.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	The Appeal of A Boy Hostage

It had been a quiet night in Gotham up to that point. The heavy-hitters were either in Arkham or hiding away in their lairs preparing for whatever dastardly scheme that would hit the city. Red Robin was sitting on a rooftop, his legs hanging over the edge of a building as he watched the street below and secretly wishing something interesting would happen. Too bad his wish was granted when a bag was pulled over his head. He barely had time to react before he lost consciousness. 

The hero woke up tied to a chair. A groggy glance around found an apartment that mistook death metal posters and a lone houseplant for actual decor. The Red Hood was standing over him, waiting for him with his arms crossed and looking very pleased with himself. 

_ "Jason? _ What the hell?!" Tim struggled against the rope and shouted when he realized the man was in no hurry to let him go. 

Jason shrugged and said, "After all those years of the 'boy hostage' trope, I wanted to see what the big deal was. And let’s face it, I’d rather have you than the bat-brat anyday." A tied-up twink certainly added a nice ambiance to the room, he didn't think this was what most people had in mind when they kidnapped Robin.

A metal bar kept his hands apart behind his back and away from that pesky belt. Tim had to press his back against the chair to just meet Jason's gaze, still defiant as the man invaded his personal space to stand between his open knees. His legs held in place by thick ropes.

Tim was at his mercy.

Jason idly tested the binds, making sure they were secure without letting his hands wander. It would so easily to follow those toned thighs up to black satin briefs that were just  _ begging  _ to be touched. He wanted to feel those legs wrapped around his waist.

Everything was red, black, and gold and it was putting all kinds of strange thoughts into his head. 

Green eyes flicked up from the binds, "I suppose this is the part where I try to ransom you off for Bruce's giant penny or hang you above a pool of piranhas but it all seems like a waste…" His voice dipped down to something between a purr and a growl as he said  _ "When I've got exactly what I want right here." _

Tim squirmed in his seat, trying not to blush at the way the man was undressing him with his eyes. "Uh…" He cleared his throat and asked, "So what are you going to do to me?" 

The man tilted his head at that, what _was_ he going to do? The original plan was to have a laugh or two at Tim's expense, maybe take an embarrassing photo but _this…_ _This was lovely._ The thought of doing anything he wanted to him was making him drunk.

Jason ran his fingers through Tim's hair, pulling slightly to make his captive look up at him. There was a nervous flush to the boy's cheeks. 

Jason had never been this close to him before and there was a slight sheen on the boy’s lips from mint chapstick that he wanted to taste. "That depends on you, Babydoll. 'Cause I'd like to take my good ol' sweet time stripping you down and having my way with you." There was no resistance when he leaned down to claim his lips, Tim was as sweet as he hoped and he was even kissing him back.

Worshipping hands roamed over the hero’s body, feeling the taut muscles of his shoulders and chest through his suit. Jason deepened the kiss as he pulled on the long zipper at his throat, sliding it all the way down to his navel. Tim didn't protest when a tongue was pushed into his mouth, tasting like nicotine and encouraging him to play. He didn't know the game but Jason liked it when he sucked on it. He broke the kiss with moan, a line of spit left on Tim's chin. 

The hero's tunic was opened up to reveal a chest smooth and nocturnally pale except for two pink buds. A perfect canvas for him to play with. His throat was first, pulling dark hair out of the way so he could mar it with sloppy kisses. Kissing a thin scar at the base of his neck made the boy's breath hitch. He sucked and worked the spot with his tongue until he left a mark. The hickey was crude and would need to be replaced with something nicer later, perhaps jewelry or one of his jackets. Something good to remember him by. 

There was something cute about the boy having abs, he didn't expect it with all the time he spent behind a desk. There was a slight softness when he moved his hand upward to cup a pectoral. It was muscle, but he could still imagine what it would look like with a touch of lace. A few rolls of his palm and Tim's nipple went stiff. A little nub for him to pinch and tug, one went a little too far. "Not so hard, Jay."

"Sorry" Jason said as he kissed the sore bud in apology, soothing it with swirls of his tongue. 

_ "That's…" _ Tim said breathlessly, his head lulling back at the feeling. "That's better." A line of spit was left behind as Jason moved to take the other into his mouth.

A hand slipped lower to explore the space between Tim's thighs and his captive rocked his hips for more friction. The firm edge of his cup rubbed against Jason's hand. The piece of plastic was removed and flung somewhere over his shoulder. 

Now free, the ruddy tip of Tim's shaft was peeking out from the edge of black satiny briefs. The modest length was achingly hard and Jason's mouth watered at the sight. It was a piece of candy he couldn't wait to enjoy. He rested a hand on his hip and teased, "You know, sometimes I think you made the costume sexy just to mess with me."

Tim was taken aback by that, a hesitant smile on his lips as he asked "You think it's sexy?" 

"Duh. Do you think I tie up just  _ anyone  _ and bring them here?"

He opened his mouth to reply but the words flew out the window when he finally got the friction he craved. A calloused hand wrapped around his cock and pumped him slowly, coaxing a drop of precum for him to spread over a sensitive tip. Tim rocked his hips with it and moaned into Jason’s mouth. 

Another hand cupped his balls, massaging them while he worked the shaft. When he felt like he was about to spill over his knuckles, the touch suddenly vanished and left him whimpering for more.

There was a mischievous tilt to Jason’s smile as he explained, "I'll let you cum but I want you to do something for me first." The way his hand was on the back of Tim’s head with the other at his fly told him exactly what that  _ something  _ was. 

He only needed one to unhook his jeans and pull himself out of gray boxers. Even half-hard, the man’s size was more than generous and obscenely thick. Tim had to look away to bite back the urge to beg for it like a bitch in heat.

He desperately tried to focus on a rug instead of the heat as Jason stroked himself a few inches from his face. His composure breaking as something hot and sticky dripped onto his cheek. A pink tongue flicked out to taste it.

Jason considered finishing like this, cumming all over that pretty face but it wasn't enough. He wanted Tim to know what his cock tasted like. A tug on black hair brought Tim's attention back to where it should be. "Open your mouth." He ordered and Tim obeyed, blue eyes flicking up to his captor before getting to work.

He was shy at first as he explored Jason's sex with his mouth and licking him from root to tip. He tasted sweat and something bitter when he flicked his tongue over the small opening, a drink he was promised a lot more of if he did a good job. A vein was mapped with kisses and a soft moan escaped Jason’s lips when he took one of his testes into his mouth, lightly sucking and rolling it with his tongue before doing the same to the other. 

He pulled back once to kiss the tip of his cock like an old lover before letting the shaft fill his mouth. 

Jason taught him how he liked it with soft praises and a firm hand. From the way he eagerly sucked and slurped around it, Tim craved his approval. His babybird's head bobbing between his thighs was a sight to behold and it felt so good with Tim's pouty lips wrapped around it. 

Jason hooked a leg over his shoulder, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips into that heat. He didn’t even realize he was moving until a pained whimper rumbled around his length. "Oh you like that, don't you?" He teased, feeling those beautiful vibrations again with a roll of his hips. _'So you like it rough',_ he thought. The hero was going to be the death of him. 

The boy's face was pressed between muscular thighs as a few experimental thrusts turned into full on face-fucking. It was so heavy on his tongue, smearing salty precum with each rock. Blue eyes fluttered closed to focus on pleasing the hot piston in his mouth. His face was deeply flushed as his hands clenched tightly behind his back. He never wanted to touch himself so badly. 

He took his cock like a challenge, trying to relax until he could invite Jason into his throat. All that meditation training had to be good for something. 

There was a string of curses when he finally passed his gag reflex, slipping inside all the way down to the hilt. Jason nearly came right there.  _ "Oooh, Tim.  _ You naughty,  _ naughty  _ boy. Why didn't you tell me you could-" He moaned as he did it again, slower this time with a hand on Tim’s throat so he could feel it bulge with each thrust.

There was a sting of pain as his throat stretched around his girth, while his body decided he was a masochist. Tim's nose was pushed into dark curls while Jason lingered there, savoring the sensation of being taken so fully.

Tim made the mistake of glancing up and the possessive look in Jason's eyes made him shiver. The thought of being  _ used  _ turned him on to no end. He thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen before he started moving again.

There was a sharp cry when Jason finally found his orgasm, loud and messy as he came into Tim’s open mouth. The hand in his hair didn’t give him much of a choice, either drink what was offered to him or choke. “That's it,  _ good boy.”  _ Jason purred as Tim swallowed, the hot cream felt like lead in his stomach.

His sex was licked clean with a pink tongue, gently flicking over a snowy drop that beaded at the tip. The hero looked drunk, his lips sticky and red from his meal. His skin was still buzzing from the taste. Jason couldn’t resist a kiss, proud that he could taste himself in his mouth. 

"Don't patronize me." Tim said, but it was hard to give an edge to his voice when he was fully hard and only vaguely remembering that oxygen was a thing. He might have forgotten to breathe at some point but instead of those lovely hands on him again, Jason was cutting the ropes on his legs. A knife was much faster than untying complicated knots.

"You said you'd-" Tim panicked, really hoping he wasn't going to be thrown out like this. Half-naked and used.

Jason rubbed the inside of Tim’s thighs appreciatively, "Mm, I did but I'm the bad guy, remember? You cum when I say so and  _ I'm not done with you yet."  _

Tim found himself bent over the chair and staring at a scuffed floor. His cape was flicked to the side as not to hinder the perfect view as strong hands groped his backside.

Jason reached around to unhook his utility belt, taking full advantage of their position to grind against the cleft of Tim's ass. A startled noise escaped him as Jason’s spit and cum-soaked cock stained the seat of his briefs. 

Tim struggled against the metal bar, knowing that he  _ really should _ be picking that lock right now. This was getting really dangerous and there was no way he could explain to Bruce what happened to his suit, but the last thing he wanted was for this to stop. He bit back a noise of approval as Jason stripped him. 

Red tights and underwear were pushed down to his knees, threatening to tear them in his excitement. Calloused hands groped at exposed skin, opening his legs and bending him down further to put that round ass on full display in a position Tim could only describe as 'presenting'. Because that's what he felt like, an animal offered up to be bred at his mate's desire.

And Jason certainly  _ desired _ . His cock was already half-hard again, not that it was difficult when he had his babybird like this. 

Tim's length was painfully wedged between his stomach and the hard wooden chair. He felt helpless and needy, tempted to beg if it meant Jason would touch him there. The closest he came to relief was when he felt teeth on his inner thigh, the light stubble on his chin was so close to his sex but Jason had other interests. The skin was sucked and nipped until there was a red mark, this time in a place no one else would see unless they wanted a bullet between the eyes. He gave the hickey one more kiss before moving back up. 

Tim’s ass was a perfectly plush handful he kneaded with both hands and a quick slap left a rosy blush from the sting. Soft cheeks were spread open to reveal a tight asshole. "Oh  _ fuck"  _ Jason moaned, licking his lips at the sight while Tim's face burned with embarrassment. 

Oh how he wanted to eat it for hours, making it shine and curling his tongue inside that opening but he didn’t think he could hold back anymore. Tell himself ‘a little touch won’t hurt’ while teasing that tender opening until his longest finger just  _ happened  _ to slip inside and if Tim enjoyed it then-

He had a whole box of toys to find out how much Tim could take. He didn't know which idea he liked better; babybird whimpering to take even a petite glass wand or breaking him in on a monster of a toy. The hero’s legs shaking as he came, his body stuffed to the brim as he was seated on a throne of candy-colored silicone. He wanted Tim so addicted to him that he couldn't cum from anyone else, and that was a hell of a line to even  _ think  _ about crossing. 

Up to that point they could brush this off as a bit of fun, an ugly secret to hide from the rest of the family. Pass that line and Jason already knew that he was going to wake up alone, Tim would bail the moment he came to his senses. 

Jason derailed that train of thought and he gave that ass another slap. He would have to be content with a roll in the hay. "Don't worry, I'm not going to put anything inside you. Just gonna make a mess in your underwear." He said as cold lube was poured down Tim's cleft, excess slick running down to wet his balls. 

The cold didn't last as Jason mounted his captive, enjoying the plush bounce to his ass as he allowed himself his exterior. His cock thrusting between his cheeks as he moved. He held slim hips as he pressed their bodies together, burying his nose in Tim's hair and inhaling the scent of his shampoo like a fine perfume. Would it be so wrong to keep him like this, bringing Tim to orgasm over and over again and milking himself all over that beautiful body?

The sounds Tim was making were pathetic and heavenly. As that thick cock ground against his opening, he anticipated the slight change in angle to make Jason break his promise. At any moment he could feel that tip breaching him, all the pain and pleasure of being fucked dry. And he would thank Jason for the privilege. "Jay please, don't tease me.  _ Fuck me. _ " He pleaded, he sounded like he was going to cry.

The boy didn’t know what he was asking for, "Tim, if I do that… I'm not going to let you go.  _ Ever _ . I want  _ you _ ." He wanted so much more than hickeys and a quick fuck, but there was no hesitation when Tim replied,  _ "I need you."  _

Jay couldn’t refuse, kissing his neck as his fingers found that opening and hoping Tim wouldn’t regret this later. The glut of lube made him so slick he didn't need anything else. The first finger went in smooth, that ring of muscle accepting him completely. He leaned over to kiss him as he pushed in the second. His walls practically begging to be filled. Tim moved his hips into the touch, practically fucking himself on Jason's fingers and pleading the man's name when he was ready to take it. 

He gave him one last chance to back out before lining their hips together. Jason took a few shallow thrusts to ease into that body, biting back a strangled moan when he was fully sheathed.

The hero's back went taught as a bowstring at the intrusion, unable to hold back his orgasm the moment Jason was fully inside. He was so close before and the stretch, the sheer fullness was enough to send him over the edge. He could feel Jason grinning as he collapsed, still buried to the hilt as Tim added a few more spurts to the sticky mess all over the chair. 

Just when he wanted to crawl into a hole for coming so quickly, there was a hand on his trembling back. His lover rubbed soothing circles as he teased "It's okay babe, I'm going to take good care of you." between kisses on his neck.

Tim was barely given a moment to recover before Jason started moving, pulling all the way out before slamming it back in with snap of his hips. " _ Fuck _ , you're so tight now. It's like my dick's in a vice." He panted, adoring the feel of those fevered muscles throb and squeeze him with each thrust. It felt like Tim's body didn't want him to pull out. 

The metal bar became a source of leverage as Jason rode him through his afterglow, his full weight keeping his lover pinned between the chair and the rock-hard body on top of him. A brush against his prostate made Tim scream like he just touched the third rail. Overstimulated and weak as Jason gave him the deepest, _hardest_ prostate massage of his life. He felt like he was coming again and again but never quite hitting that mark. From the way Jason was moving, he never would have guessed that he already came tonight. 

A hand reached down to cup Tim’s sore balls, his cock ignored in favor of coaxing out another involuntary spurt with a slow grind against his insides. Obscene praises made Tim's ears burn as he was told in full detail just how hot he was and how good he was taking it.

Jason pulled out just long enough to flip him onto his back. A pocket knife cut the crotch out of Tim's tights, the sharp edge tearing through thin kevlar like paper. The tatters of Tim’s costume clung to his arms and legs, pushed down like red stockings to leave his sex in full view. Now there was nothing left to deny Jason full access to his body. Hands on his knees held his legs open wide as he penetrated him again. The heels of Tim’s boots dug into his back as he fucked. 

Jason pulled Tim’s mask off, he wanted to see his eyes before claiming his lips again. Then the man said something he didn’t expect. "Tell me you want this.  _ Tell me you love me... _ " There was something vulnerable in his voice, like this was something Tim wasn’t supposed to see. 

There was a clatter of metal and Tim’s arms were around his neck as he pulled him into another kiss, sweeter and softer this time. The man didn’t have to steal something Tim would have given freely. "I love you too, Jay. I-" The words were cut off by a gasp as Jason came. 

The grip on his hips was bruising as he impaled Tim as deep as could, pouring his load into Tim's body and stayed there until he went soft. Not wanting to break that connection too soon.

Tim was panting to catch his breath, too weak to do anything but cling as Jason carried him to the couch. Letting himself be pulled into his lap to rest with the man's arms wrapped around him. His cape draped over him like a blanket. Tim could only imagine how he looked right now, utterly ravished with his most private place sticky and sore from abuse. Hot cream leaking down his thigh no matter how hard he tried to keep it inside. 

Jason thought that he never looked so beautiful. Dark hair mussed and a light sheen of sweat over flushed skin. The soft way Tim was looking at him before tilting his head up for a kiss. 

And then Jason realized something, Tim's hands were free. "When did you-?" He asked, more impressed than anything else. 

"Not long, you're very um…  _ distracting _ ." He explained without actually explaining anything and avoided eye contact. It didn't help that he dropped three lockpicks in the process. 

His hand drifted down to trace the line of Tim's exposed thigh. While the costume change was aesthetically pleasing, there was no way he could let him swing out of here like that. He'd get jumped six times on the way home, admittedly Jason would be the one doing the jumping but  _ still _ . "... Sorry about the suit." 

Those poor ripped briefs were still hanging off the chair, a stained flag to their lust but Tim didn't mind. "Let me use your shower and borrow some clothes, and we'll call it even." Jason could live with that. They stayed like that for a while, switching between cuddles and soft kisses. 

Sadly, their contented moment was interrupted as Jason’s phone started ringing with a familiar number flashing on the screen. Dick’s number had been blocked eight times but like day-old gas station sushi, he wouldn’t stay down. Begrudgingly, he answered. “Have you heard from Tim tonight? He went offline a few hours ago and we haven’t heard anything since.” Dick sounded worried, they must be desperate if they’re calling him.

"Offline? You make it sound like he's a roomba that got stuck under the couch." He glanced down at the boy leaning on his chest, a charcoal eyebrow arched as if daring him to say something. He adjusted his grip on the phone and added, "Actually I  _ might _ know about someone that's had an eye on him for a while, but I couldn't help you with that _.  _ You wouldn't want me to ‘dirty up’ your nice clean case."

"Jason.  _ Now's not the time. _ " Dick warned, turning on his 'disappointed mom' voice. Tim’s safety was a lot more important than Jason’s wounded ego. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're right, I have a lot better things to do than talk to you." He said right before hanging up, tossing the phone across the room. Let the damn thing buzz itself to death, he'd rather stay right here. 

There was a pleased noise as Jason nuzzled his hair. “You’re going to be in so much trouble for that.” Tim hummed. 

_ ‘Not as much as when they find out what I did to you.’  _ Jason thought before he said, "I'll deal. They never talk to me anyway unless they want something. Yet somehow always lose their phones when  _ I _ call." It didn't matter even when he offered to help, he had done that dance a million times and it always ended with a batarang in the back. So why even bother? He always was a criminal first and foremost, even  _ before _ he died.

Tim looked guilty at that. He spoke softly, hanging his head as he smoothed away a wrinkle on Jason's shirt. "I don't call you because I want favors." 

Jason held him a little tighter, meeting Tim's eyes before slipping down to the scar at the base of the boy's neck. "I know, that's why I don't shoot you anymore."

Tim touched it, almost forgetting that it even existed when Jason couldn't. It was a permanent reminder from when they first met. The knife barely nicked him back then, but it didn't keep Jason from apologizing for it a dozen times over. They had certainly come a long way since that fight in a graveyard. 

Tim didn't know what to say. The fact that this place didn’t really look like a safehouse, it was more like a home, and with the way Jason was holding him, lying together on the couch... He was close enough to hear his heartbeat through his shirt. If he was an assassin, he could’ve taken the batarang hidden in his glove and buried it right in the man's throat a dozen times over. There is so much trust here, so was he crazy for reading into it?

He took his shower, using the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. He stepped out with a soft towel wrapped around his waist. Water and the smell of woodsy soap still clinging to his skin.

Jason was waiting for him on the edge of the bed. A change of clothes was folded next to him with the cleaned remains of his costume on the other side. He may have been imagining it, but he swore he saw some black lace tucked away with his suit. A hungry look followed the lines of the boy’s body to linger at the exposed skin just below his navel and Tim was suddenly very aware of the thin fabric being the only thing separating him from nudity. 

The man beckoned him near, resting his hands on the hero's hips. “Just making sure you know what you’re getting into. A quick fuck is fine but I want you,  _ all of you, _ and I have no interest in sharing you with anyone else.” 

"You kinda make it sound like you wanna be boyfriends or something…" Tim said, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous laugh did its best to hide the hopeful tilt in his voice. That wiped the smirk off of Jason’s lips and he tore that towel off in retaliation. He didn’t think it was funny.

He used it to dry off Tim’s hair and ignored the panicked squeak as he covered the space between his legs. There was a touch of anger in his voice as Jason reminded him, “You  _ did _ promise that you'd be mine and I take that sort of thing very seriously.” He sighed, he was losing control again. This was what he was afraid of. “...but then again, I don’t think I can hold you to a promise done under duress.” He had to offer that exit, but Tim didn’t want it. 

Instead he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, blushing as he figured he would have to get used to being naked around him. Jason could see the interest growing between his legs. He liked being bossed around. “You’re right, I promised. I’m yours and I love you, Jason.” He said as he pressed their lips together, testing the waters of whatever this relationship was. The kiss was slow and heated, staying close to each other even when it was over. Jason had that hungry look in his eyes again.

He laid Tim down in the bed, kissing and nipping at his chest like he was gearing up for another round. Calloused hands exploring every inch. “You know, you don’t have to kidnap me if you want to spend time together.” Tim said in a tiny voice, tilting his face into soft pillows. Not sure if he actually wanted him to hear.

“Izzat so?” The man glanced up from his work to reply “‘Cause I’d like that a lot.” As much as he wanted to stay here it just wasn’t it in the cards. “I think we may have another hour here before Dick breaks in and starts throwing things.” And neither wanted to be around when that happened. “You’re the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, why don’t you actually  _ go  _ one on one of those vacations you keep pretending to? I know some places; romantic, secluded, tropical… filled with giant dinosaurs...."

I think we may have another hour here before Dick breaks in and starts throwing things.” And neither wanted to be around when that happened. “You’re the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, why don’t you actually  _ go  _ one on one of those vacations you keep pretending to? I know some places; romantic, secluded, tropical… filled with giant dinosaurs...."

Tim perked up at that, easily swayed by the promise of scientific discovery and sex. “You had me at  _ giant dinosaurs _ .” 

“Yeah I freaking thought so, nerdboy.” He teased and was rewarded with a shove. 

“So what kind are we talking about here? Cambrian period? Cretaceous?”

Jason's brain went blank trying to remember a junior high biology class, he should probably know what those words mean. “Uuhh... The big fuck-off kind, herbavores, and the occasional little bastard.” He described from his own experiences, recalling a small lizard-thing that stole his shoes. They would just have to go and have Tim explain what they are, enjoying every minute as he talked about his interests.

Two days later, a video popped up on Dick's phone. The camera was shaky as it showed Tim standing knee-deep in crystal clear ocean waters, his capris and shirt completely soaked but he couldn’t stop smiling as he held up a trilobite the size of a dog. There was suddenly a shriek of "Greg,  _ no!" _ and a splash as the cockroach-thing wriggled free and dove back into the water. Tim went after it, yelling more nonsense like "You only loved me for my worms!"

The camera turned around to reveal Jason trying really hard not to laugh. He was dressed in swim trunks and dark sunglasses, the scrapes and bite marks on his skin made it look like he was mauled by a large cat. "Tell Batman I’m ready to make a deal; let me keep the babybird and I'll stop throwing bricks in his window. Bats doesn't like it? Too bad, I'm keeping him anyway." He signed off in his usual way, saying 'peace out' with a middle finger before the footage went black. 

Damian thought it was a win-win situation; they got rid of a useless member of the team and it would appease Todd’s violent tantrums. Bruce and Dick did not share that sentiment. 

“We can’t leave Tim with him.” Dick said, already thinking of how they could use the footage to find their location.

Instead Bruce closed the video. “I don’t think he needs to be rescued.” He would have liked to have been notified that Tim wasn’t in any immediate danger, it would have saved them a lot of worry.

"We probably have to go back eventually…" Tim said, accepting some frozen drink served in a pineapple. 

Jason sat next to him on the sand, watching the colors of the sunset off in the distance before he said “I’m in no rush.”

Bonus Story!

It was a routine mission they thought they could handle, but they were ambushed and dragged in front of their attackers.

"Children!?" Sneered Gorilla Grod as he looked down at the faces of Superboy, Impulse, and Red Robin. "The Justice League sends  _ children  _ to fight us!" 

"And they send them to die." Killer Frost added, her voice as smooth and unforgiving as a glacier. She didn't see it as the grave insult from their mortal enemies, but rather as a _ gift. _ A pleasant opportunity to take out some anger from their mentors and return their heads in a paper box. A warning to all that would stand against them.

She grabbed Red Robin's face, the intense cold biting into his skin. This one would be the first to die. He was nothing, a human that pretended to be on the same level as superior beings. 

A blade suddenly flew out from the dark, slashing her hand before burying itself in the wall. She recoiled in pain as Grod laughed with a mouth full of yellow teeth. Their third member had joined the party. 

"I don't care what you do to the others, but birdboy's  _ mine. _ " The Red Hood warned and Grod stepped in before Frost turned her anger onto their teammate. 

"Very true. You'll have your prey  _ unspoiled  _ as promised. I would not deny you your quarry." Even if he couldn't hear his thoughts through the helmet, he could smell the man's killing intent from a mile over. Humans and their petty squabbles never ceased to entertain.

Red Robin sat up straighter, realizing they had officially upgraded from 'frying pan' to 'fire'. "Of course,  _ you’d _ be involved. _ "  _ The hero spat at his mortal enemy, pulling against the rope holding his wrists. "Only you would do something this nefarious."

Red Hood supplied the villains with the weapons for their budding army and while the money was nice, it wasn’t money that this merc craved. He wanted his blood sacrifice and a nod was all the permission he needed to feed. 

“Free to clip his wings as you please." The ape said. They had a few hours before their plan came to fruition. That should be plenty of time for the man to do what he needed and dispose of the body. Red Robin was pulled to his feet with the end of Hood’s rifle forcing him to walk. The remaining heroes could only watch as their friend was taken away.

The hero was led to a dimly lit room on the far side of the complex before being pushed down onto the floor. The steel door was slammed shut behind him, an array of locks clicking shut to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed. Time to decide if this should be business or pleasure.

Tim was out of the restraints before the door was closed and he rubbed a sore spot on his wrist. "Did you see those knots? Even boy scouts would be ashamed." He brushed some sand off of his tights and spared a hungry look over at the chains set into the wall. It was at times like this he regretted working with a team, oh, how he would’ve loved to be ‘interrogated’ right now. 

Jason placed a hand on his shoulder, being serious for a moment. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked, quickly checking the bruise on the hero’s forehead. 

Tim thought he was so cute when he was being protective and pulled him into a kiss, pressing his lips to the front of the helmet. "Just a little scuffed, thanks to your tip."

Jason took it off so they could kiss properly this time, letting the helmet fall to the floor. It was slow and sweet. He couldn’t believe it had only been a few weeks since they last touched when it felt like  _ years.  _ "And who the hell still says 'nefarious' _?  _ I think you've been hanging around Nightwing too much." He tossed him his gear, ready to bust some heads when Tim pulled him back. 

"You're supposed to be torturing your arch nemesis, remember? It'll be suspicious if you leave so soon…" The excuse was weak but there was a soft look in his eyes as he placed Jay's hands back on his hips. "I miss you." He said and Jason couldn’t deny his darling anything. 

He stopped only once to ask "What about your friends?"

"They can handle those two." And if they couldn't, they would be lectured within an inch of their lives.

Green eyes down to his lips and he supposed they could get away with a taste of the supervillain treatment. “I don’t want you to get any funny ideas and forget who you belong to.” He didn't like the idea of Tim spending all that time with those do-gooder types anyway. Tim needed a  _ man _ , not a justice league wannabe that looked fresh out of a teen beat magazine. 

Meanwhile, Impulse and Superboy were free. A stray blast of heat vision set something on fire and Impulse had to rush to turn off the alarm before everyone knew Grod and Killer Frost were out of commission. 

"-see the way they looked at each other? They got  _ history, _ man. Violent, stabby, history." Impulse said between bursts of speed, blasting off to search another part of the building before returning to Superboy's side in a fraction of a second. 

"What can you tell me about this 'Red Hood' guy?" Conner asked, closing his eyes to try and pinpoint one perfect heartbeat in a building full of people.

Another bolt and this time he returned with a soft taco stolen from the employee break room. "Same stuff as any other nutwad out of Gotham. Criminal guy did a stint in Arkham, escaped, blew up a bunch of stuff, and now wants to put Batman and fam's heads on pikes because someone called his helmet stupid in third grade. Dude’s a serial killer." He explained between bites.

_ "Lovely." _ The super replied, thinking  _ Yes, please tell me in explicit detail how Tim is in mortal danger. It does wonders for my concentration.  _ “And he should have expected that, the helmet is very stupid.”

"I know, right? I swear everyone from Gotham's crazy, I'm surprised the JLA hasn't vaporized the place from orbit."

Conner frowned. "Don't say things like that. And Red's not crazy.” He said, peeking one eye open.

"Oh the Batfam's totally nuts. How else do a bunch of people with no superpowers fight that far above their weight class and  _ win?" _

He was going to say that Tim would be delighted to hear that, when he finally caught what he was looking for. Far away in a lead-lined room, he could hear it. Tim’s heat rate was spiking, most likely from drugs or fear. Conner’s eyes snapped open as soon as he knew where he was. "There." The word was lost to the sound barrier as he flew fast enough to shatter windows with the speedster matching every step.

The door was ripped straight off the hinges, the high-tech locks and circuitry torn apart like tissue paper.

Jason protectively pushed Tim behind him the moment something was wrong, already pointing a gun at the black and blue blur before his brain caught up with it. The heroes did not know what manner of torture they would find behind that door, but it wasn't the convicted murderer protecting their friend or Tim quickly zipping his uniform back up.

Red Robin scrambled to check his communicator, they took care of that way ahead of his estimate. He would have been proud if he was still allowed to finish. He cleared his throat and assured them that there was no need for any of them to fight and he figured he had to do some introductions before things went south. He turned to his friends with a hand on Jason’s arm, "Remember the informant I mentioned? It's him. Everyone, meet my boyfriend." 

"Uhh, hi?" Jason waved, wondering if this could get anymore awkward.

Conner raised an eyebrow at the convict in front of him, not quite buying any of this. "So the Red Hood's a good guy now?"

Jason folded his arms and replied with his usual smartass smile "I prefer the term 'decent guy' actually, it’s less morally restrictive." The super’s eyes narrowed at the joke like he just admitted that he drowned puppies for fun. The two of them were rapidly deciding that they hated each other.

Tim rubbed the back of his neck, "It's complicated. Look, can we continue this discussion when we're not in the middle of a base full of people that want to kill us?"

Gorilla Grod and Killer Frost were bagged and tagged for the local authorities to collect. The ape shooting one last insult before the left, "You could have had the world at your feet, but you threw it all away for what? You truly are nefarious."

Jason just pointed a thumb at his supposed nemesis, "What can I say, he gave me a better offer."

Conner leaned into Tim to ask slightly too loud, "Do we really have to take the convicted killer with us?" 

Jason shoved his way between the old friends, making himself a barrier to keep Tim out of the man’s reach. "We’re in the middle of a desert, your transport's a smoldering crater, and the only working helicopter here is mine. So you can shove it until I drop you off at the nearest 7/11 or you can start walking, your choice." 

Conner looked at him like he was an idiot, saying  _ "I can fly." _ He wasn't above tossing Tim and Bart over his shoulders and getting the heck away from this guy.

"Yeah, and I can fix that." He replied, drawing his gun again to shoot him in the leg before Tim stopped him. 

"Jay!" Red Robin yelled, horrified. 

"I was joking!" He insisted, reluctantly holstering the gun and adding  _ "mostly"  _ under his breath. He led them to a stolen military helicopter, the entire time grumbling in his head about how kryptonian flight doesn’t make any sense and something about ‘superfarts’. The door slid open and climbed into the cockpit, shoving a headset over his ears while everyone else got settled. 

They could help themselves to medical supplies and Bart was told not to touch the minigun sticking out of a window. Conner pointed down at the crate of ammo and said “These aren’t rubber bullets.” He really hoped Tim knew what he was doing.

“He’s actually really sweet.” Tim promised before a gruff voice yelled from the cockpit, “No, I’m not.”

Tim sighed and sat down in the copilot chair, draping his legs over Jay’s. He ignored the was a yelp of protest as he stole one of the guns strapped to his chest and checked what he had in the clip. A quick glance and he saw green. 

They were loaded with explosive rounds laced with a kryptonite kicker designed to shatter on impact, leaving glass-like shards of poison buried under Conner’s skin. "You have kryptonite bullets and you brought them to fight  _ us?  _ Where did you even  _ find  _ these?" There was a lot of hate packed into a single round.

"They're homemade." Jason said like it explained anything. "To be fair, I brought them in case I needed to fight  _ him _ ." He tilted his head in the super’s direction as the helicopter took off towards civilization. 

Impulse was looking over Tim’s shoulder in a heartbeat, weirdly impressed by the techno-death bullets and had to ask "So what kinda super-weapon did you have planned for me?"

Jason went quiet, obviously not considering him to be a threat. "...A swift kick in the shins. Failing that, a poisoned taco." He heard enough stories about speedsters and their constant need for food to figure that would be a sound way to go.

"What!?" Bart suddenly feared for his life, not noticing the taco wrapper stuck to his shoe. They were a family of detectives, after all. 

Tim shook his head, not sure what had gotten into him today. He usually reserved that hostility for someone wearing bat symbols or clown makeup. “Please don’t try to kill my friends.” He asked and Jason gave a noncommittal noise. They went quiet for a few minutes, listening to the roar of the engine as the base shrunk away in the distance. Tim stared out the window as he put the pieces together.

“You’re jealous.” He said softly and the way the man tensed confirmed his hypothesis. He leaned in closer to add, “I’m flattered, but you don’t have anything to be worried about.” A hand rested on his lover’s knee. There wasn’t any question about who he wanted to go home with.

Jason looked guilty at that and said “It’s not that I don’t trust you, I-” The noise in his head sounded moumentally stupid when he tried putting it into words but there was nowhere he could go sulk in a helicopter. “I  _ am _ jealous. I’m jealous of how they can spend time with you like that. You have to admit that it would be a lot easier going on a date if you didn’t have to worry about them getting arrested halfway.” Being a wanted criminal certainly limited their date ideas and Tim deserved someone he could introduce as his boyfriend and everyone in the room  _ didn’t  _ suck in air through their teeth.

“They think I’m going to lock you in my basement.” He added, glancing up to a mirror to see the two heroes huddled together. 

“No, they don’t. And I wouldn’t complain even if you did.” Tim said with a smirk as he slid into Jason’s lap, curling up against the man’s chest to take a nap. It was going to be a long flight and there was nowhere more comfortable than right here. Tim wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed of him, and sometimes Jason needed to be reminded of that. A simple touch soothed frayed nerves more than anything words could have done.

“Are you plotting to kill off Impulse too?” He asked, lulled by the rise and fall of Jason’s chest. 

Jason shrugged, “Nah, the zippy one's fine and if you start dating him, I have severe questions about your sense of taste.” Tim laughed.

Impulse wildly gestured to the couple, as if he needed any more proof in the universe. 

Superboy sighed and gave in, saying "Okay, he's a _little_ crazy but you’re not allowed to say that." 

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is my headcanon for why Jason and Tim were not in the movie Batman: Bad Blood, they were on a beach drinking mai-tais together.


End file.
